A user interface provides a means for a user to interact with an apparatus or device, for example, an appliance, an automobile, or a piece of industrial equipment. A user interface can include displays for monitoring the status of the apparatus and switches or sensors for controlling the apparatus. Displays can take the form of simple indicator lights, pictorial displays, fixed alphanumeric displays, or multi-segment, reconfigurable alphanumeric displays, among others. Switches and sensors can take the form of membrane or other electro-mechanical switches or electronic sensors, for example, capacitive or field effect sensors, among others.
Such displays and sensors can be borne on or integrated into some form of user interface panel. A user interface panel can be embodied as an integral part of an apparatus, for example, the housing of an industrial machine. Alternatively, a user interface panel can be embodied as a distinct substrate than can be attached to an apparatus or located apart from the apparatus to enable remote monitoring or control of the apparatus. A user interface could be embodied in other forms, as well.
A user interface can include lighting means for backlighting displays and touch surfaces corresponding to touch switches. Such lighting means can include light sources for selectively backlighting individual displays and touch surfaces and light guides that channel light from individual light sources toward corresponding individual displays and touch surfaces.